Obsession
by Why r all the pen names taken
Summary: This story contains my OC. She is wearing a boy uniform to school because of certain reasons and she has an obsession over her own skateboard and a card that a boy gave her when she was young. Her past would be reveled later on in the story. Pls review!
1. Chapter 1

_"You murderer!"  
"Jinx!"  
"Go away..."  
Escape... Running... I'm always running... I don't know what I'm running from. But I'm always running... Sometimes I wonder what I'm running from and where I'm running to..._

'Tak...' 'Tak...' 'Tak...' The sound of my skateboard resounded in the whole classroom, every time I stepped on its rear.  
"Rin."  
A voice snapped me out of my trance.  
"Please stop making that noise." Ordered Mr Un, my mathematics teacher.  
"Yes sir."  
"Can you come up and answer this equation?"  
"Yes." I responded, while picking up my skateboard and standing up.  
As I walked forward, all attention was on me. I fidgeted a little due to the unwanted attention. I don't really like the attention... Once I reach the blackboard, I waited for him to pass me the chalk.

With an outstretched arm, he passed the chalk to me. I solved the equation in no less than a minute. Then I went back to my seat as if nothing happened. Little did I know that someone was watching me. Waiting for the perfect opportunity remove what was behind my skateboard.  
Soon, the class was over.

"Hey. You," a voice called out.  
I reeled my head around. Blinking a few times, I asked, "Me?"  
No one talks to me in school... Who could it be? Suddenly, a shadow loomed over my own. It was Morikawa. With Izaki, his best friend, beside him. Being the polite one, I bowed said "Good evening, classmate Morikawa and classmate Izaki."

From the corner of my eye, saw Izaki taken aback by my greeting. Did I say that too monotonously? Well, I am tired out after a long day at school. Since it seems that none of them were going to say anything anytime soon, I started the conversation first.  
"Do you need anything?"

"Uh... Uhm... We want..."Izaki mumbled. So softly that I could only hear the begging of his sentence. "Pardon?"  
"We want that!" He exclaimed while pointing to my skateboard. "We?"Izaki said, "don't drag me in this."

I held my skateboard close and eyed him suspiciously.  
Without any warning, Morikawa grabbed my skateboard and tried to wrench it out of my hands. "No! Let go!" I screamed. I clung on to it like my life depended on it. "Erm... I... Don't think this a a good idea..." Mumbled Izaki. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" I shouted continuously, like a mad man. Trying my best to pull my skateboard from his hands. Then, he kicked me in the stomach. Hard. I winced and lost my grip of my priced possession. He flipped my skateboard to the back and he removed the card from the slot, my #2 priced possession. While I just laid helplessly on the floor. Unable to get up due to the pain. "Don't..." I breathed. "Hahahaha... With this I will win!" Yuka declared.

I thought, What the hell is this guy talking about?  
He flung my skateboard on the ground. Okay, I am going to murder this guy.

"Its not so gentlemanly to hit a someone..." Whispered Izaki, but what he said did not reach Morikawa. He was busy rejoicing as he hoped out of the school grounds. Then, Izaki followed behind him. Once they were out of sight, I staggered up to my feet. I grabbed my skateboard and skated out of the school. Ignoring the pain that was speeding across my body. Where could he be? I better find him and get back what's mine...

The wind brushed across my face as I sped though the alley of shops. Glancing around, looking for him or places that he might be at. I stopped. Looking at a store that caught my attention. The banner wrote in big fanciful words 'Cardcapital'. "He might be here..." I muttered to myself, "If not, I am going home." I went close to the door and it opened.  
"Welcome."

I looked up. It was a beautiful 16years old girl with long violet hair that stretched across her back. Her eyes were purple with long eyelashes and she was wearing a high school uniform topped with an apron. She was standing at the counter.

I bowed in return. The place was quite simple. Tables and chairs were set up just like a study area. With a few posters pasted around on the walls.  
"I lost?!" Cried a familiar voice. I scanned my surroundings and spotted the one that I have been looking for.

Immediately I said,"Morikawa! My card!" And rushed forward. The reply that I got from him was his remorseful look on his face. I saw my card laid on the table and I reached out to take it. Suddenly, a hand slammed on the table and on my card. I flinched. It was a high school guy, who had slit teal eyes and a mature looking face. He had brown hair that was until his collar and an unkept tie that was lose from his neck. Beside him, stood a blonde hair guy who was wearing the same uniform as him. Unlike the previous person, this guy has a much more childish face and big light brown eyes. His eyes were filled with playfulness to the brim. He looked at me and grinned playfully. I tilted my head slightly in curiosity. Looking back down, I could see the brunette's hand still on the card.

"Erm... That's my..." I squeaked. His eyes met mine and he stared intensely. I felt as if his eyes were bearing though mine. Everything was silent. "May I have it back?" I said, my voice getting softer with every word I spoke. After a while, the silence was broken by him. "What is lost in a fight must be retrieved back the same way." I stood there. Lost for a moment. Until his words sunk into me. Without thinking stuttered, "Uh... Erm... Then... Please fight me!" I bowed out of reflex.

Realizing what I had done, I thought frantically. Oh no... I challenged someone without even knowing the game very well... I wished someone would pull me out of that dilemma then...


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Izaki said, "I thought you don't play?"  
I opened my bag and rummaged through it. "Erm... The game looked interesting so I collected it... I never got the chance to play it though." I explained as I pulled out a deck of cards.  
The brownish haired guy looked as me. As if waiting for me to sit down. He tapped on the table like queuing to get my attention. When all attention was on him, I stuttered in the akward situation.  
"Erm..."  
"Sit down." He ordered. "Take out you deck. I will teach you the rules while we play." He glared at Morikawa and reluctantly, Morikawa stood up from where he sat.  
Without realizing, I did what I was told. I placed my deck on the table and waited for instructions.  
"Here." He threw me the card. That used to be mine. "Your deck isn't complete without this right?" He stated.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
I took the card and shuffled it into my deck. The table was set up with two mats. And before I could say anything else, he started explaining the rules.  
~Page Break~  
"You can have that card back." He announced. Shocked beyond words, I sat there blinking. 'I... I won?' I thought. "Thank you. It was a really fun battle. Once again, I looked at the brunette. Unable to advert my gaze from him. He seemed so oddly familiar. Yet... I couldn't remember him... He packed his deck and walked to the exit. With his blonde pal behind him.  
"W-Wait!" My voice rang throughout the whole shop. I look around, only to realize that I've got everyone's attention. He turned his head around, giving me a questioning look. Heat rushed to my face. "Uh.. Uhh... The... Uh..." I stammered. Even though it was an utterly embarrassing moment, I glanced up.  
"Have we met before? Do I know you..." I said at last, and let my voice trail off when courage gave out. "Are you... By any chance, Rin?" He posed, slightly hesitant.  
"Y-yes!" I nodded in agreement. "T-then... You must be K-k-Kai-kun?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank you Kai-kun!"  
"This card you've given me really motivated me!" I said. "It gave me courage and strength to move on." A smile stretched across my face and I remembered how we met.  
"Hmpf. I gave you that card so that you would get addicted to the game. Then I would collect ALL the good cards from you!" He scowled. "W-what? Kai-kun is not that type of person!" I argued. "I know you enjoyed the game!" He bit his lip. His face looking disconsolate. "You don't understand. Hallucinate yourself all you want. Hmpf." Kai strode out of the door with his blonde friend. Leaving me all alone. Even though I was extremely curious about why he reacted like that, I knew it was not a time to chase after him. I swept my cards off the table and kept them in my bag. I guess I hope I meet him again... I thought as I made my way out of the store. "Hey Rin!" A hand tugged at my shoulder and pulled me off balance. It was Morikawa. "You didn't tell me that you were so good at playing!" I smacked his hand off my shoulder. "Don't touch me so casually." I can't take people who touch others stuff without permission. Just like a thief. I swung my skateboard right in front of his face and gave him a stern warning, "Don't you ever touch MY skateboard without MY permission ever again." With that, I placed my skateboard and the floor and skated away, muttering, "See you in school tomorrow, Izaki-san, Morikawa-san."


End file.
